Futatsu no Koneko(Two Little Kittens)
by Xena001
Summary: When a second cat shows up in the Sohma household, how will the family handle another person knowing their cursed secret? How can our famous trio of teenagers handle the hostile visitor? Who is this mysterious female, and who is chasing her, and why? Can she hide her own secrets, or will even they come out into the open? Rated T for language(since Kyo always curses a lot)
1. Who are you?

**A/N: This my first story written on this site ever. It hasn't really been planned out so I'm kinda winging it unfortunately. I guess here goes anyway... **

_Run. Keep running. Don't stop no matter what. Ignore the pain in your leg, pretend it's not even there. Ow...it really does hurt though. NO! Ignore it! You're not in any pain at all. It is absolutely nothing. Focus. Focus on what you're doing. Jump. Land. Repeat over and over again in an endless loop to keep running. No time to aim, don't think about it or you'll slow down and get caught. _

These thoughts were running in circles as fast as the girl moved. She jumped from tree to tree as fast as she could, one leg pushing from each branch and landing while the other was held up, bruises forming around her ankle and blood running down her leg from long, deep scratches that stretched all along her thigh and down her calf. Her jet black hair was whipping in the wind that blew, trailing behind her like the trail of a calligraphy brush on paper. Her blue eyes were wide in fear as she kept up the constant jumping from tree to tree, the soles of her feet getting cut up on the rough bark since her shoes had been taken away. She didn't know where she was. She remembered waking up in a dark room with very little light and there had been someone standing over her.

That person looked male but had a very petite body like a female. Their smirk was very sadistic, and those darkened eyes held a hidden anger. It was something the girl had seen before, a long time ago, and it was one of the most terrifying thing she had ever seen.

The girl had been so lost in thought that she had stopped completely in the tree she was about to jump from, resting against the trunk and panting heavily to catch her breath. Surely she was long gone from that place? She knew that she had gone so quickly without thinking that it was probably a few miles back. The girl let out a shaky breath of relief. There was no way she would go back there ever.

Little did she know that she was currently being watched. A boy who looked like he was probably in high school was staring at her from hs kneeling position beside a small garden plot with small green sprouts coming from the ground. His silvery-lavender hair moved gently with a passing breeze curling and framing his feminine face, which had an almost porcelain tone to it. His expression betrayed nothing of what he was thinking, almost as if he was not quite alive.

However, the deep purple eyes that he possessed were the exact opposite. They seemed to show contemplation, and they had a luster that gave the rest of his face a warm glow despite the almost lifelessness.

Those eyes now narrowed at the sight of the girl, and he felt an odd hatred rise up. Obviously he was not sexist or hateful normally, but this girl just reminded him of someone he disliked very much and he could not help wanting to get rid of nuisance as soon as possible. "Excuse me. I do believe that you're on private property. If you don't want me to call the police to have you removed, then leave right now," he said, standing up and carefully brushing off his pants.

The girl whipped her head around to look at the voice that had come from almost nowhere at all. At the sight of this strange boy, she mentally punched herself. How could she have been stupid enough to not check where she was to check to make sure that it was safe to stay here long enough to rest for a bit? In the after-effects of her frenzied adenaline rush, her thoughts were so scrambled that she continued staring at him like a deer in headlights, frozen and stuck in thoughts that were running too fast to keep up with.

The boy sighed. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way then," He muttered irritably and turned around to head into the large house that was right past his small garden. The girl stared for a few more seconds then leapt out of the tree, landing easily on her good leg with a gentle bend. She limped towards the strange boy and he whipped his head around as she took a few steps toward him and lunged without thought. He just wanted her out of here so he could have some peace. She very much reminded him of a certain cat that he wanted to strangle day in and day out. "Get out of here now!" He said louder, gripping her wrists and forcing her backwards until her good leg couldn't support her weight and she fell onto her rear.

The girl was confused; all she had done was step towards him. Why was he hostile to her? Did he not like girls or something? She growled since now she felt she was being threatened and kicked out with her bad leg on accident and knocked it into his shin, gritting her teeth at the sudden wave of pain. "You little brat! Get out of here!" The boy yelled, this time kicking her in the side until she somehow managed to get up and back away quickly, stumbling over her own feet. Her back pressed against a tree after a few steps and her legs completely gave out. She was already exhausted from running as far as she had and with injuries it didn't make things any better. There was no way she could fight back against this boy.

He took the opportunity and grabbed her wrists again, pinning her against the tree. He could tell she was too tired to fight back but there could always be a surprise attack so he kept his guard up. However, he wasn't exactly prepared for an attack he couldn't see. The girl's eyes seemed to be a brighter shade of blue and by the time he noticed it he was already flying backwards several feet.

He hit the ground with a groan, glad that he hadn't landed any other way or something would have probably gotten broken from the force of the impact. He stumbled to his feet and noticed the girl had slumped over all the way, silent and unmoving. He carefully made his way to her, wary of another attack but when he reached her and she still hadn't moved he deemed it safe enough to relax.

The boy gently poked her arm and there was still no response so he just gave a deep sigh. He stared down at the girl and felt a little sorry that he had lashed out at her the way he had. It wasn't like him to get angry over nothing, even a stranger passing through didn't deserve such treatment. He hadn't even asked her the reason why she was there. Now that he really thought about it, hadn't this mysterious girl been holding her one leg up?

He looked over her carefully and saw that her left leg was torn up with deep cuts and had bruises everywhere. He was about to carefully pick her up so certain things wouldn't happen to him when he heard a loud squeal. "YUUUUUKKKIIIIIIII-KUUUUUNNNNN!"

**What did you think on the first chapter? I hope it was okay. I think it was a tad bit repetitive but I want you guys to tell me what you think. If I can get at least 2 or 3 reviews I'll post the next chapter so it might be a while.**

**P.S.: I'm listening to Vocaloid while writing this story so you never know, I might be putting small aspects of a certain song into a chapter. Let me know what song and I might just do that. But once again, it might be a while. Woo, Fox's Wedding, etc. The Onibi Series yeah. Okay then baiii nao.**


	2. What Just Happened?

The silver-haired boy turned around at the sudden yelling of his name, as he WAS the Yuki that had been called. He was met with a brown-haired girl with brown eyes, who was currently flapping her arms around in a frenzied panic. "What is it, Tohru?" Yuki asked, brushing the faint traces of dirt from his clothes.

Tohru stopped waving her arms, looking concerned. "I heard you yelling and as I was coming outside to see what was going on and I saw you go flying! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" She yelled, beginning to panic again. Yuki put his hand up and smiled softly. "Don't worry Honda-san. I'm alright. As for the commotion, it's taken care of for now," he said calmly and Tohru calmed down. "What was going on? I almost never hear you raise your voice," she said, looking confused.

Yuki stepped aside to reveal the girl, who was still sitting against the tree silently. Tohru gasped and ran to her. "Is she okay?! Should we call-" She was cut off by Yuki gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "No, it's okay. She was trespassing. I dealt with the problem myself though I'm afraid to say I may have overdone it a bit. She's hurt. Let's get her inside so she can rest before the weather decides it wants to rain," he said and she nodded, helping lift the girl up and into the house that was nearby.

Once they got inside, they were greeted by a middle-aged man with dark black hair and equally black eyes. He was holding a newspaper and yawned, as though he had just woken up. "Hello you two. Were you having a morning walk together?" Yuki and Tohru shook their heads and the man noticed the girl they were holding. "Oh my, what is this beautiful gem that you have brought into this humble abode?" He said dramatically, waving his newspaper around. "Shut up, Shigure. She was trespassing and hurt. She's not conscious so she should probably rest here until she wakes up. Then she can tell us what she's doing here and what happened to her," Yuki said and the man, who was the man named Shigure, nodded, letting them take the mysterious girl with them upstairs to a currently empty room. "I sure hope that Kyo won't mind letting us use his room for a while," Tohru said worriedly as Yuki lay the girl on a blanket Tohru had just laid down and placing another one over the girl so she would stay warm. "He can learn to get over it. Baka neko," Yuki muttered in irritation and with that, they left the girl to let the girl wake up on her own.

Towards the evening, the blankets rustled and the girl started to open her eyes. She blinked sleepily, not looking around yet. She did catch a glimpse of orange and red out of the corner of her eye but ignored it, trying to wake up fully. She sniffed the air and realized she was not outside, but in a house. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, seeing someone with bright orange hair and red eyes sitting close to her, with a scowl on their face. After a few seconds of silent staring she deduced that this person was male and stiffened when he looked at her. "You're finally awake huh? YUKI! The girl is awake! Get your rat ass up here!" The boy yelled and she flinched at the sudden increase of volume. There was a sound from downstairs and she faintly heard someone going up the stairs and panicked, flinging the blanket off and standing up, putting all the weight on her good leg.

Before the boy could react, she had hopped out of the room and started down the stairs. She crashed into Yuki, tumbling all the way to the bottom of the stairs with him. He yelped in surprise when she clambered off of him and started for the door, stepping on him. As she leapt for the open door she was cut off by Shigure, who had heard the yelling and crashing. She slammed into him and was instantly shoved back onto her rear on the hard floor. She winced and looked up to see that she was surrounded by the three males, the orange-haired boy looking extremely miffed, Yuki looking very surprised and shocked, and Shigure also looking a bit surprised.

You see, the males are all cursed. They are part of the Sohma family and are possessed by the spirits of the Chinese Zodiac. When they are hugged by the opposite sex or weakened, they change into their spirit animal. They would be surprised since Yuki was landed on by the mysterious girl and Shigure got slammed into. Let's see how they'll handle this...

"What the hell man?!" The orange-haired boy yelled, eyes flaring angrily. "Now now Kyo, be a little quieter around this girl. She's obviously frightened," Shigure chastised, wagging his finger. Kyo growled at him then looked back at the girl. "Why didn't we change?! She's a girl! Unless she's like us!" He yelled again, not bothering to lower his voice. The girl slowly stood up, looking around at all three of them and tilting her head in confusion. She didn't undestand what they were talking about then cleared her throat quietly. "Change? Into what? You're not human?" She asked softly and all three snapped their heads in her direction.

"I believe that WE should be asking YOU questions, not the other way around," Yuki said with a hint of irritability in his voice and she growled at him. "I didn't ask for your opinion, mouse boy. Shut up," she hissed and he blinked. She had just called him mouse boy, without knowing that his zodiac animal was the rat. Close enough. "How did you know?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. You smell like a mouse. Orange hair smells like a cat and black hair smells like a dog. It's pretty noticeable, pretty boy," She muttered angrily. Already she wasn't on the best terms with Yuki, and she didn't like him anyway.

Kyo stared at her then back at Yuki. "Well rat, it must hurt to have a girl not fall in love with you right away, since you seem to have most girls at school wrapped around your finger," He said and laughed. The girl looked up at him. "Why would anyone love HIM? His smiles don't reach his eyes. They're fake."

Now Yuki was annoyed. First Kyo was poking fun at him, then this girl who didn't know him at all had the nerve to say something like that. "Shut up, cat," He muttered. "No way. This is too funny. This girl is pretty smart," Kyo replied and kept laughing. Yuki growled and tackled him to the floor, landing a punch on his jaw. The girl jumped at both of them and with a loud POOF, there was an orange cat and a white rat where Kyo and Yuki had been just a moment ago. The girl was sitting beside them, holding them both with a highly confused look on her face. Shigure began laughing loudly, pointing at them like a child. "That's why you shouldn't fight! You'll end up like that!" After about a minute, the boys changed back and the girl screamed, covering her eyes quickly.

I must have forgotten to mention, when a cursed person(s) changes back, they are without clothes, which can make for an awkward situaton.

Both Yuki and Kyo quickly put on their clothes again and the girl finally moved her hands, staring up at them with a bewildered look. Tohru came running at the sound of the scream, but being the klutz that she was, tripped over the girl and fell, pretty much landing on her. With a squeak and a small flash of light like when a lightbulb explodes as it goes out, there was no girl, just a fluffy black cat with the girl's clear blue eyes. Everyone looked down at the cat while the cat looked up at the four pairs of eyes that were staring back at it. "Oh my goodness..I'm so sorry!" Tohru apologized, picking up the cat and giving it a squeeze which the cat felt was tight enough to break its ribs. It hissed and squirmed out of Tohru's grip before shaking out its fur. "Are you the girl from before?" Shigure asked and the cat nodded, obviously understanding English.

The same question was on everyone's mind: How could a girl that wasn't cursed or a Sohma turn into an animal, and just WHY did it have to be a cat like Kyo?! Yuki thought that very last part and inwardly groaned. This was simply not his day.

Looks like we have a second kitten in the house...

**A/N: Well, how did you like the second chapter? I'm not too sure about it. As always, reviews are nice to get feedback and to see if anyone is even reading this! LOL I don't know if anyone is but if you've stumbled across this(Of course you have, you're reading this right now!), please continue to read and maybe give me ideas. I'll always give credit. By the by, if you know how to check reviews on your own story please tell me because I've got NO clue how. Btw, I guess I'll just tell you the song I'm currently listening to when I type this out. Last time was Fox's Wedding I think. This time it's Paradichlorobenzene by Kagamine Len. Antichlorobenzene by Kagamine Rin is a good song too, just kind of odd. Okay, I'm gonna go now and in the next chapter we'll find out who this girl is, why she can change into a cat like Kyo without being cursed, and some other stuff to explain her life. Bye now!**


	3. Nice To Meet You, May I Bite You?

**Well, I'm back after what, three months? I kinda lost inspiration for a while and I haven't been on my laptop either. Been too busy playing Pokemon Y and Animal Crossing: New Leaf. That and I've been busy with school. I'll do my best to update this story a little more often since I finally learned how to check reviews and realized my story is NOT being ignored and that people out there actually want me to continue this. Thanks to the two people who reviewed; you gave me the will to do this again haha. I should just get onto the story now huh? This A/N is probably boring to you...**

_Later that evening..._

Tohru had made dinner after the introductions to the girl had been made, though they had not been able to get her name. Instead, she had begun growling and hissing when any queston was asked regarding who she was and where she had come from so the four had just left her alone to brood silently on the couch in the living room.

"Who does that stupid girl think she is anyway, acting that way when we could easily throw her out? I can't believe she bit me!" Kyo grumbled, picking at his fried fish with his chopsticks. He had a small welt on his hand from where the girl had bitten him when he tried to get her to answer their questions. "Baka neko, shut up and just eat," Yuki mumbled. He wasn't very happy either with the girl staying there. For one, it would just cause more problems. Second, she was a CAT. And the cat was the most hated animal in the Chinese Zodiac. It was left out for a reason, and now there were TWO. It was just his luck that the stray they picked up happened to be the species he hated the most.

"Don't worry, you two. I bet she's a really nice person if we let her open up on her own and try not to force her to talk about her personal life," Tohru said cheerfully, and Shigure nodded thoughtfully. He had to wonder though: did Akito know about all of this? He would be angry to know that not only was another female living wth them (Tohru being accepted with some reluctance since she was normal and could accidentally change one of the males if she bumped into them, revealing their secret), she was also a cat, and the cat was a monster to the rest of the Zodiac. Her presence would not be tolerated and he shuddered slightly at what Akito would do to the already injured girl if he found out.

There was a growl and yelp that emanated from the front room and Shigure excused himself from the kotatsu to go see what the girl had done this time. She was sitting on the floor, holding her injured leg and wincing. She glanced up at him upon hearing footsteps beside her and glared, but the nasty look couldn't hide the pain that was still visible in her eyes. Her chest was heaving and his gaze softened slightly. It must've taken a lot of effort for her to even stand up and then try to bear the pain that came with it and falling over. He stepped away from her with a sigh and went to the phone, dialing a number quickly and quietly.

It rang a few times before there was a click and a male voice that answered with a "Hello?". Shigure smiled a little at the voice. It was his friend, Hatori. He was the family doctor and even though he often got annoyed with Shigure's antics, if someone was hurt, he would tend to them quickly and efficiently. "Hi Hatori," he said calmly, and Hatori was surprised that there were no quips or jokes coming from his childhood friend. It must've been somewhat serious. "I need you to come over as soon as you can. I can't really explain but I'll do my best to when you get here." There was silence on the other line but Hatori must have understood and agreed because the line went dead after a few seconds. It was silent confirmation.

Shigure went back over to the girl, who was now biting her lip and trying to stand back up. "You should just sit down and rest. You'll hurt yourself if you keep trying to move so much," he said and she responded with a hiss before taking his advice and sitting back down on the floor. "Why are you being so nice?" The girl asked quietly and Shigure raised an eyebrow. To tell the truth, even he wasn't sure why they were letting this girl, an absolute stranger with a bad temper to boot, stay. "I guess it's because you're hurt, first off. You can't even walk, so you can't get anywhere to stay. We have the space for you to stay until you're healed up. Tohru seems to trust you, and I trust her judgement," he explained and to his surprise, she looked up and smiled softly. She seemed to trust him a little more now and her shoulders slumped, relaxed after being so tense in a new environment.

"Enough about me then. What's your name?" Shigure asked and sat down beside her. She sighed and looked down, a little reluctant to say still. "If you don't tell me, we'll have to make up a name for you and it could be something really stupid," he said with a smile and she nodded. "It's Xena. Nice to...meet you, Shigure," she murmured and he smiled more widely. "It's nice to meet you too."

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo watched the scene from the entrance to the kitchen with some interest. Kyo couldn't believe that the pervy dog had actually gotten the girl to talk, and in the midst of his thoughts, he heard her apology to Shigure over biting the orange-haired boy's hand earlier that evening.

On the other hand, Yuki was still in a foul mood from how rude the girl had been to him earlier. Two cats. ONE was enough, let alone TWO. His life was going to be a lot more difficult because he could tell that she wouldn't be like Kyo if they got into a fight. She would probably beat him into a bloody pulp without a second thought.

Now Tohru, she was elated to have another person in this house. One more person for her to befriend and eventually hang out with, maybe even at school if Shigure decided that she could go when she got better. It might end up being like with Kyo. He din't want to go to school, but Shigure had made him anyway. She hoped that the girl, who she now knew as Xena, would be a really good friend of hers.

Xena felt eyes on her while she had been talking to Shigure and glanced up to see the three teens looking at her, Yuki still having a scowl on his face. She smiled to herself and an idea crossed her mind. "Hey Kyo," she called and he looked directly at her at the sound of his name, "When I get better, we'll have to play cat and mouse."

Yuki's scowl only deepened and now he looked truly annoyed, while Kyo only grinned and nudged the rat. "Welcome to the rat trap, rat."

This was going to be a long stay...

**A/N: So, how do you guys think this chapter went? I don't think it was very good but that's for you, the reader, to decide. By the by, it's been a while since I read Fruits Basket so the storyline will probably be a bit jumbled up. I'll try to keep it generally along the manga's timeline but no guarantees. And as always, I'll tell you what I was listening to as I wrote this chapter. To keep it short and sweet, the Syncronicity series, some stuff with Len, Gakupo, and Kaito, Deep-Sea Girl, the three songs from the Bad End Night series, and other small songs like Electric Angel, Tokio Funka, and Dragon Rising. Now I feel like I'm advertising Vocaloid but you may find songs you like in ones I put down that I listened to. Well anyway, next chapter we'll see what happens when Hatori comes over to check on Xena, and maybe get a bit of her backstory. Yuki is NOT going to have fun. Why do I pick on him? Simple. I don't like him. Bye for now!**


	4. The Doctor Is In The House

**Well, I'm glad to be typing this chapter. I'm reading the reviews and even though there are only a few, it makes me happy to know that people think this isn't utter garbage. However, I won't be posting a new chapter every day since I have school and am now behind in algebra since I really don't want to do it. I hate math with, as an old friend put it, the passion of a thousand burning white suns. I will now show you this chapter, and unfortunately it's gonna be a bit shorter since I want to take a break and go back to making pokemon sprites (woo boredom is barely evaded!).**

Xena and Shigure sat quietly on the floor for a while, maybe half an hour, before a quiet knock came from the front door. Shigure stood up and went to answer it, knowing that Hatori had arrived. He opened the door to greet the doctor before stepping outside.

"Hatori, I need to explain some things to you before you go in there," he started and Hatori merely stood there, waiting for the promised explanation. Shigure quickly explained the entire situation, from Yuki dragging in the girl that morning to her trying to escape the house and crashing right into him and the rat without changing them to their Zodiac forms to changing into a cat herself when Tohru frightened her. Hatori stood quietly, calmly taking the entire situation in and nodding before going to his car and bringing back a pair of crutches, some bandages, and some disinfectant.

They both walked into the house, where Tohru was now trying to talk to Xena without any luck because the raven-haired girl only looked annoyed at the other's constant yammering. Hatori cleared his thoat and both girls looked up, but only Tohru looked excited to see another member of the Zodiac. "Hello, Haa-san!" she greeted cheerfully. He gave her a short nod and went to Xena, crouching down beside her. Almost instantly, he was greeted with a hiss and a turn of the head in the opposite direction.

"Now now, Hatori is only here to fix your leg. Don't be so mean, Xena," he chastised and she looked back up at him. "H-He's a doctor?" she murmured and the aforementioned nodded. "I don't like doctors. They're always mean to me and hurt me," she pouted and Hatori sighed. "Then I'll let you hold my pair of scissors until I'm done. If I hurt you, you can stab me with them. Does that sound fair enough?" he asked and this time it was her turn to nod.

He pulled a pair of medical scissors out of his bag and handed them to her then grabbed the bandages and disinfectant, carefully applying both and watching Xena's facial expressions to see how well she was handling the situation. She was simply holding the scissors, watching what he was doing with curious look. He couldn't help but smile to himself. She was most definitely a cat on the inside, the curiousity never fading from her face. He sat up straight when he was finished and held his hand out, silently asking for the scissors back. Xena complied, gently laying them in his open palm and looking back at her bandages. He handed her the crutches and gave a brief lesson on how to use them since she gave him an utterly confused look when she aquired them. Once the instruction was over, she slid them under her arms and stood with some help from Tohru.

"Thank you, Hatori," she said softly and as usual, he only silently nodded. She was beginning to think that was all this man did was be quiet and mysterious and nod. The silence was broken when Yuki came out into the front room and glanced around. "Looks like the cat is taken care of, I suppose," he remarked with a slight smirk and both Kyo and Xena glared at him.

"You wanna say that to my face, rat?" Kyo growled and Yuki only shot him a dirty look. "I wasn't even talking to you. Pay attention for once, stupid cat." Within moments, they were arguing and Tohru was waving her arms frantically, trying to get them to calm down. Xena watched the scene with some interest, then looked at her crutches. "All of you cats are stupid and worthless. No wonder you'll never be worthy of the Zodiac," Yuki growled and she felt a pang of anger. Gripping her right crutch, she swung it around with her arm, clocking the rat in the side of the head with the end of it, knocking him off balance and onto his butt. He looked up at her, stunned and angry that she had actually hit him, and now he had a small scratch on his forehead.

"Some advice, rat? Keep your mouth shut, unless you wanna have some more pretty cuts on your face." And with that, she put the crutch back under her arm and half-walked, half-swung out the door to get some fresh air.

**This chapter was pretty short, but I really don't feel like typing anymore. At least, not for a few days. Gotta catch up on my homework and stuff because I really don't want to get too far behind in math. That and I have no inspiration left. So...I'll tell you the songs I listened to now. Servant of Evil, Waning Moon, Shota Shota Burning Night, Monochrome Dream Eater, Life-Cheating Game, Discord, Volatile Zen Girl, and Just A Dream. Some of those in their aren't Vocaloid, but they're pretty good. Well, I'm gonna go now because my wrist is hurting.**

**. Bye for now!**


End file.
